


you are my familiar

by jjxneus



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Holding Hands, House Party, M/M, Songfic, background Keonhee/Seoho and Hwanwoong/Dongju, drinking mentions, it's just Geonhak getting sappy because he loves his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjxneus/pseuds/jjxneus
Summary: four in the morning, we find ourselves hereGeonhak has never felt more comfortable, could never want for more, when he’s here surrounded by his friends- his family.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	you are my familiar

**Author's Note:**

> songfic inspired by/based on Bastille's song [4AM !!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ft1ylc8eBX0)

4:00AM. 

The numbers blink at him from the coffee table, bright red and searing themselves into his mind so clearly he cannot escape them even with his eyes closed. The ghost of them echoes behind his eyelids, flashing and fading in and out of the darkness that’s supposed to be safe but is instead rendered foreign. Geonhak groans softly as he slowly comes to, he isn’t hungover thankfully - one of the pros of not drinking - but exhaustion weighs heavily on his bones all the same. He blinks and his neck aches in protest as he attempts to sit up - his back is propped up against the couch but the rest of his body is on the ground, his head was thrown back onto the couch seat while he was asleep and now he’s half buried under other sleeping bodies. 

He reclaims (most of) his limbs and continues to sit there for a while longer. His throat is dry, he’s surrounded by friends and strangers alike, his head is fuzzy and the loud music from the previous night still pounds in his ears. This party was a mistake, he decides, but Youngjo had invited him with such hopeful yet bashful eyes, biting on his pretty, pretty lower lip - and Geonhak had been too enraptured to say no. His entire body is sore from dancing and maneuvering through the crowd of the house party, he’s pretty sure both his legs are asleep and numb by now where someone - is that Keonhee? Fuck, his vision is blurry, he should’ve brought his glasses - is splayed out over one of his thighs. 

Geonhak gently rolls him off his leg and tries to stand up. He succeeds in lurching forward and stumbling to his feet as his leg gets with the program and wakes up. Luckily, he manages to brace himself by placing his hands on the coffee table, grimacing as he realises he’s just left sweaty handprints on the glass surface. Ah well, that’s not for him to worry about. He straightens up and groans as he stretches his back before surveying his surroundings. There’s a mass of limbs everywhere and he knows for a fact that he hadn’t had a single drink, leaving his own tiredness as the reason why he thinks he sees more people around him than are actually there. 

He shuffles forward in the general direction of the kitchen, passing by an equally tired-looking Seoho sitting against the wall of the corridor along the way. They nod at each other in lieu of a greeting, both clearly too exhausted to want to deal with why their brains have decided to wake them both up at this lovely hour of 4 in the morning. Seoho watches him for a few seconds longer before turning back to his phone, the light of it almost blinding in the ominous darkness that is the house at this time. Not for the first time, Geonhak finds himself mentally thanking Youngjo for having a house instead of an apartment as he manages to stumble his way into the kitchen. 

His socks slide on the tiles but he grips onto the counters tightly, dragging himself forward until he manages to reach the sink. His hand eye coordination is hardly at its best while he’s this tired, this sleepy, this close to passing out again and letting himself give in to his dreams - so he doesn’t bother grabbing a glass. He takes a few tries to turn the tap on and hears a snicker from behind him once he finally succeeds. Geonhak steadies himself then leans forward, tipping his head to the side and letting the water run directly into his mouth as he drinks. 

Once he’s satiated, he spins on his heel and is greeted by both Dongju and Hwanwoong, giggling and holding onto each other as they stumble into the kitchen together, just narrowly avoiding tripping over each other’s feet. Dongju waves his hands in a shooing motion while Hwanwoong pushes forward towards the sink, Geonhak doesn’t bother fighting back against the two of them and just steps aside. He watches them carefully, brows furrowing in concern as Hwanwoong slips forward a few centimetres until Dongju catches him from behind and pulls him back upright. 

A comfortable silence falls on the three of them as they stand there, Geonhak leaning against the island countertop as the other two grab their own fill of water to soothe their inevitable hangovers. They smile at him over their cups, a little lopsided and a little tired (okay,  _ very _ tired), but so very  _ them.  _ It’s concern and a little amusement at his sluggish movements and he offers a smile and a nod back at them to answer the unspoken questions. A warmth makes its way into his chest, a comforting flame of calm - he’s okay here. He doesn’t have to be someone he isn’t, doesn’t have to put on a mask just to fit in, he doesn’t have to fill in the silence. These are his friends and here, in the odd haze of just after 4:00AM, he doesn’t have to be more than what he is - he’s surrounded by  _ family. _

He takes a deep breath and makes an attempt to pick up a glass, squinting as his depth perception works overtime to compensate for his tiredness. He hears Hwanwoong laugh before reaching forward to help him by placing the glass into his outstretched hand. Geonhak nods and manages to mumble out a ‘thank you’ as he holds it under the tap. When he turns around, Dongju has sat himself up atop the island countertop and his hands are buried in Hwanwoong’s hair, playing with the strands sleepily with a goofy smile spread across his makeup-streaked face. Geonhak leans forward with his free hand to ruffle Dongju’s hair before he leaves the two lovebirds in the kitchen in order to venture out into the house once more. 

Seoho has removed himself from the corridor when he passes through and he’s worried until he returns to the living room. Keonhee is (just barely) awake now and sitting on the couch, his long, long legs pulled up to his chest as Seoho speaks quietly to him, standing in the spot where Geonhak had woken up. Neither of them pay much attention to him as he tiptoes through, weaving between the bodies of their other friends. Until he trips over a stray leg and stumbles forward, footsteps heavy as he scrambles to lean against the wall for support. Both of them turn to look at him - Keonhee with wide eyes full of concern, rapidly blinking away his sleepiness as his lips set in a little frown, and Seoho with an eyebrow raised as if to ask what on earth he’s doing making noise at this hour - but Geonhak’s known him long enough to catch the spark of worry hidden in his expression. He flashes them a quick thumbs up, somehow miraculously managing to not have spilled a single drop of water in the process of his clumsiness. 

Another quick glance around the room tells him the one he’s looking for isn’t here, so he makes his way towards the front door, chased by Seoho’s voice calling out to him to be careful to not trip. It cuts through his sleepiness, hand in hand with Keonhee’s worry and Dongju and Hwanwoong’s soft smiles aimed at him. Parties he normally hates - too many people all crowded into his personal space, too many people shouting and singing and calling his name until he wants to run and hide. He’ll dance, sure, but that’s hardly enough to redeem parties overall. This, though? This peace that sits itself around his shoulders like a blanket? This happiness that bubbles up inside him, threatening to spill over and filling him with the overwhelming knowledge that he’s  _ cared _ about? This is comforting, this makes parties with his friends worth it. 

Because it means he gets to wake up surrounded by his family, gets to know that he isn’t ever truly alone and never will be anymore - because they’re here to stay, with mumbled ‘good morning’s and warm hands to steady him when he stumbles. 

Geonhak makes his way to the front door and escapes outside, finding his target sitting on the steps of the porch with his gaze fixed on the sky. Even like this, with the darkness of mid-4AM around them and the street lights flickering off one by one, Youngjo is beautiful. Geonhak’s heart skips a beat as he shuffles closer, eyes focused on Youngjo’s profile, tracing over the shape of his nose and the softness of his lips. 

Youngjo turns to face him with a slow smile, eyes incredibly gentle and tired as he reaches a hand out, grabbing at the air in an attempt to hold onto Geonhak. He laughs and sits down beside his boyfriend, holding the glass of water out to him with both hands and snorting as Youngjo bends his head down to take a sip instead of taking the glass from him. His breath catches in his throat like it always does with Youngjo, and he finds himself smiling without realising it until his boyfriend smiles back and lifts a hand to poke at the corner of his mouth. 

“You’re doing that thing I like.” Youngjo mumbles, still clearly out of it from a combination of a hangover and lack of sleep. He takes the glass of water though and drinks from it enthusiastically, eyes never leaving Geonhak’s face. 

“That thing?” He echoes, and Youngjo nods. 

“Smiling.” Comes the answer, spoken with such honesty and sincerity that it makes Geonhak’s heart melt in his chest. “I like when you smile at me, you look good, and it makes me think I’ve done something right.” 

Geonhak nudges his shoulder against Youngjo’s and looks away, suddenly interested in the wooden planks beneath his feet and definitely not blushing. Nope, no blushing here, and there’s certainly no tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He clears his throat and turns back to face Youngjo who’s still smiling at him with nothing but softness and love written all over his face. Geonhak swallows, licks his lips, and closes the distance between them to press a gentle kiss to Youngjo’s temple. Youngjo giggles, the sound going a little higher at the end as he kicks his legs out a few times. 

“You’ve done a lot of things right, though.” Geonhak whispers. 

Youngjo straightens up and puffs his chest out just a little, “I know, I’ve never done a single thing wrong in my life.” 

Geonhak rolls his eyes and stands up, turning on his heel as if to walk off - not that he really would - but it has Youngjo whining and grabbing onto his wrist to pull him back down. 

“You definitely have.” Geonhak says. 

“Yeah but, seeing you smile at me cancels it all out.” Youngjo’s hand travels from his wrist to tangle their fingers together. “Reminds me of the best choice I’ve ever made.” 

“Yeah?” Geonhak asks, raising an eyebrow, suddenly more awake, “And what’s that?” 

Youngjo’s smile turns shy and he places the now empty glass on the porch beside him as he holds Geonhak’s hand in both of his. The cold metal of his bracelet brushes against Geonhak’s wrist but it makes his stomach coil with warmth - he’d bought that for Youngjo, years ago. 

“Becoming your friend.” Youngjo finally answers, “And then asking you out when I realised I’d fallen in love.” 

The rush of emotion that surges within Geonhak is almost too much to bear as he chokes on his next breath. He can feel the heat in his cheeks, rising all the way to the tips of his ears, and he avoids Youngjo’s gaze entirely. His heart is definitely at risk of bursting in his chest, unable to be contained by his ribcage as he fights back tears. Of all the things his boyfriend could have said, all the teasing remarks and jokes he could have made, Geonhak feels like he could drown in the sincerity in Youngjo’s voice. 

“You-” He chokes out, “are  _ such _ a greasy sap.” 

Unfortunately, Youngjo only laughs that adorable laugh of his and squeezes Geonhak’s hand between his. 

“You love it.” 

_ That _ he can’t argue with so he swallows and leans his body weight against Youngjo’s side and sighs, nuzzling his cheek against the side of his boyfriend’s head. He feels safe, Youngjo’s affection seeps through into him where their bodies are pressed together and Geonhak loves it- loves  _ Youngjo.  _

“I do.” He sighs, unable to help how the corners of his lips twitch up into a smile again. 

Youngjo lifts their hands up to press a little kiss to Geonhak’s knuckles before running his thumb over the same spots. This is all he needs, he realises, this moment where nothing else exists except for them. The sun has yet to rise, blanketing them in darkness with only the fading glow of the moon above them and the faint sounds of the others bickering and slowly waking up inside. Youngjo is talking now, his voice quiet and soft and there’s a rhythmic quality to his words that has Geonhak scrunching his nose in adoration as he listens, smiling wider now with his mouth and his eyes. The air is cold but his body is like a furnace and he doesn’t miss the way Youngjo shuffles closer, the way he tries to tuck himself into Geonhak’s side. It feels like they’re existing in their own little world in this moment, safe from the passage of time outside and this is all that matters - it’s Youngjo’s hands holding onto his, their palms are sweaty by now but neither of them care, and it’s the way everything feels just a touch surreal, like a dream. 

Geonhak is exhausted and his focus is less than ideal but he does notice when his boyfriend points at the sky excitedly, a catlike smile on his face and wide eyes. He looks up in the direction he points and squints at the clouds in confusion. Youngjo’s hands turn his wrist to get a good look at his watch and he licks his lips as he tilts his head almost 90 degrees to read the time. 

“It’ll be the sunrise soon,” Youngjo explains when he looks up again and is met with Geonhak’s questioning stare, “it’s gonna be so pretty.” 

“Like you.” 

Youngjo’s mouth falls open, then closes, then opens again. He blinks in surprise and stares into empty space for a few moments, speechless for once at the unexpected compliment. He splutters for a few seconds, the light pink dusting his cheeks just barely visible as he decides instead to press a loud and wet kiss to Geonhak’s cheek. 

“You already knew you’re pretty.” Geonhak laughs. 

“Yeah,” Youngjo presses a softer kiss to the same spot, “Yeah I know, but it means a lot more when you’re the one saying it.” 

He’s never felt so comfortable, so loved, so warm and with butterflies in his stomach despite how long he’s been with Youngjo. God, he’s in so deep, completely head over heels for the man in front of him. Youngjo starts talking again, words dragging a little from tiredness as he rests his cheek against Geonhak’s shoulder and places one of his hands on his thigh. 

Geonhak doesn’t want to admit he’s zoned out of what Youngjo is saying - long elaborate sentences spoken with bright enthusiasm and one-sided conversations that run in circles, repeating and never going anywhere - but he can’t help it. He doesn’t care that their conversation is going over the same points over and over. He doesn’t care because he’s happy and relaxed. Youngjo’s voice is low and soothing, sweet and harsh in all the right tones, and his eyes light up with stars as he talks. It fills him up with such a sense of comfort and  _ belonging _ that seeps into his bones and draws him in close until he’s swimming in it. Geonhak can’t stop himself from falling even further in love - not that he would ever wish to, because he could never want for more when Youngjo is near. 

Youngjo falls asleep on his shoulder before he gets to see the sunrise paint the sky in shades of orange and red flames but that’s okay, Geonhak can watch for the both of them - and he can’t bear to wake him up when he looks so calm and peaceful. Geonhak presses a soft kiss to the crown of Youngjo’s head then turns back to watch the sky, sighing contentedly. 

After all, there’s nowhere he’d rather be. 

**Author's Note:**

> i stayed up late (sadly not until 4am) writing a big chunk of this because i love Bastille and i love the song 4AM and i love youngdo ;u; so if you're seeing this, thank you so much for reading!!! 
> 
> you can find me here  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjxneus) ♡ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjxneus)


End file.
